CNBLUE
Archivo:Friday.jpg CNBLUE *'Nombre:' 씨엔블루 CNBLUE ''' **¿Por qué CNBLUE? (''Code Name Blue - '''Nombre Código Azul)' BLUE es la abreviatura de B: '''Burning (Jong Hyun')', L: Lovely '''(Min Hyuk) ,' U: '''Untouchable '(Jung Shin), ''E:' Emotional (Yong Hwa). *'Núm. de miembros: '''4 *'Núm. de Ex Miembros: 1 (Kwon Kwang Jin) *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '''Azul *'Genero:' Rock *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice' -->CNBLUE = Music / Fans = boice (Voz) ' *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment/Warner Music Japan Carrera '''Debut Japón thumb|300px Alrededor de junio de 2009, CN BLUE comenzó a hacer actuaciones callejeras y conciertos actuando en clubes de Japón, haciendo su debut oficial como una banda indie en ese país con su primer mini-álbum "Now or Never'' el 19 de agosto de 2009. El 25 de noviembre de 2009, la banda lanzó su segundo mini-álbum, llamado Voice. La canción principal fue grabada en japonés mientras que el resto son totalmente en Inglés. Se anunció en el sitio oficial de la banda el 1 de febrero, que iban a ser titulares de One Man Live Show el 20 de marzo para celebrar el lanzamiento de su primer álbum, titulado Thank U. Una vista previa de su canción "a.ri.ga.tou" fue publicado en su MySpace oficial a finales de febrero. 'Debut Corea del Sur' Se reveló en enero de 2010 que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el minialbum Bluetory ''que saldría a la luz el 14 de enero de 2010. También se anunció que teasers con cada uno de los cuatro miembros se darían a conocer en fechas diferentes. El 7 de enero, el teaser de el guitarrista Jong Hyun con la nueva canción de la banda ''I'm a Loner (외톨 이야) fue lanzado en su sitio oficial. Luego el teaser del baterista Kang Min Hyuk fue lanzado el 08 de enero. El 11 de enero y 13 de enero los teasers de Jungshin Yonghwa, respectivamente, fueron liberados. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron el primer encuentro con sus fans. El 14 de enero, la banda lanza su mini-album debut y toma el puesto número uno en el Mnet, junto con el segundo lugar en las listas de Hanteo. Son el grupo único novato en hacerlo durante el 2010, derrotando a los novatos compañeros, ZE: A y F. Cuz. El grupo hizo su debut en vivo en KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. Tomaron el puesto # 1 en ventas de álbumes gráficos y todos los gráficos de música en cinco días de su debut. En el episodio del 29 de enero de Music Bank, el grupo gana su primer K-Chart con su canción, I'm a Loner. También en ese mismo mes ganan su primer premio Mutizen en el programa de la SBS, Inkigayo. En abril, el fanclub oficial de la banda fue nombrada Boice, que es una combinación de azul y de voz. A principios de mayo, FNC Music anunció que la banda volvería con su segundo mini-álbum el 19 de mayo de 2010. El álbum fue titulado Bluelove y una pista compuesta por Yonghwa, "Love Light" (사랑 빛) fue inaugurada el 10 de mayo y luego el teaser de su single oficial llamado "Love" fue lanzado en el sitio oficial el 12 de mayo. Ellos hicieron su reaparición en el programa M! Countdown. :) Integrantes Archivo:Fb.png Los integrantes son (de izquierda a derecha) : 'Jung Shin, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa y Min Hyuk. '''Ex-Miembro: 'Kwang Jin Kwon *Jung Yong Hwa (Líder, Vocalista, Guitarrista, Rapper) *Lee Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista) *Kang Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Lee Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapper, Maknae) Discografia '''Japón '﻿Albums' 'Mini-Albums' 'Singles' 'Corea' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Albums' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *"My love" for Jonghyun in "A Gentleman's Dignity" (2012) *''High Fly'' Tem para Acoustic (2010) *''넌 내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa (C.N.Blue)/'사랑하게 되는 날 (The Day We Fall In Love) – Park Shin Hye tema para You've Fallen for Me Part.1 (2011) *별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk'' Tema para You've Fallen for Me Part.2 (2011) *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa You've Fallen for Me Part.3 (2011) Premios Curiosidades *El rap de la canción Love Light fue escrita para Seohyun de SNSD, la esposa ficticia de Yonghwa en WGM. *La canción IN MY HEAD de su disco japones In My Head, fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural *A partir de enero de 2010, la banda apareció en "Hacer del Artista" en GomTV. *Su primer programa de television por Mnet, titulado, "CNBLUETORY" hizo su debut el 10 de febrero de 2010. *El lider, Jung Yong Hwa, participó en el programa de la MBC "We Got Married" junto a Seohyun de Girls Generation. Estuvieron casados durante 51 episodios, del 95 al 146, (desde el 27 de febrero de 2010 al 2 de abril de 2011). Uno de los motivos de su ruptura fué las apretadas agendas de los respectivos grupos, CNBLUE y Girls Generation. *Las acusaciones de plagio se iniciaron cuando los internautas comenzaron a discutir sobre las similitudes que I'm a Loner tenía con el sonido de la canción Blue Bird de la banda coreana Parangsae. En febrero de 2010, los miembros de Parangsae acusaron al compositor de I'm a Loner, Kim Do-Hyeon, de copiar su trabajo, exigiendo una indemnización que bordeaba los 50 millones de won (unos 40 mil dólares de los EE.UU). El 13 de Abril de 2011, el Juez Park Jung Gil del Tribunal Central de Seúl falló en contra de la banda demandante Ynot, en favor de el co-compositor Kim Do Hoon y Lee Sang Ho, por la canción "I'm a Loner". *Un dia, cuando los chicos de CNBLUE no tenian un teléfono, le pidieron a sus vecinos si les podrián prestar el de ellos, solo para ordenar comida ya que tenian hambre. *El single japones de CNBLUE "Where You Are" escrito por Yonghwa subió al # 1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. Además anteriormente su single japonés "In My Head" batió records de ventas e inesperadamente se colocó tercero en la lista Oricon. *Tuvieron su primer concierto en EE.UU, en Los Angeles, el 09 de marzo del 2012 junto a FT Island. *Fueron captado comiendo Hot-Dog's mientras hablablan en un puesto de la calle en los EE.UU. *Es tal su fama en Japón que es la primera banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged, donde numerosos artistas y grupos famosos pasaron antes. El DVD está disponible a partir del 27 de junio de 2012, además la edición limitada incluye un CD de audio en vivo. *La canción "Get Away" del single Where You Are fué elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *El single japonés "Come on" alcanzó el puesto # 4 en la lista Oricon. *Tienen una version femenina llamada Wind Hold Venus. *el album Japónes, CÓDIGO NOMBRE DEL AZULque fue lanzado el 29 de agosto. vendió 44.000 copias en la primera semana de su lanzamiento y el puesto número 1 en las listas Oricon Weekly. *El 22 de septiembre de 2012 realizaron, por primera vez, un concierto en Europa. El concierto se llevó acabo en Londres en el club de música en vivo IndigO2 (con capacidad para 2,920 personas) del complejo The O2 en Greenwich. *Se confirmo que serian uno de los grupos que animarian en Music Bank en Chile (Viña del mar) el pasado 02 de noviembre. * MBLAQ viajo junto CNBLUE en el mismo avión hacia Chile y también se fueron juntos en el camino a Corea * El 23 de octubre de 2012, en WPSD noticias de EE.UUU sono la cancion 'Have a good night' escrita por yonghwa. El presentado dijo: "La cancion que suena en este momento es de CNBLUE 'Have a good night'. * En su gira por japon asistieron mas de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. * Su primera presentacion en Sudamerica fue el 2 de noviembre de 2012 en Viña del Mar, Chile. por Music Bank junto a Super Junior, After School, MBLAQ, RaNia y Davichi. * Para el concierto de CNBLUE en corea titulado "blue night" nuestros chicos vendran con nuevo "look" se sorprenderan. Enlaces *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Corea) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Japón) *Blog Oficial (Japón) *MySpace Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Videografia '''Corea thumb|left|298px|CN BLUE → Alonethumb|298px|right|CN BLUE → LOVE 'Japón' thumb|right|300px|CN BLUE → Where you are thumb|left|300px|CN BLUE → In My Head Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:FNC Entertainment